objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Superior One Episode 1
Home Page Next Episode: Water Death Trials Part 1 ~ Welcome To The Wilderness An open Forest. The Host Bucket waits respectfully for the 24 contestants to be dropped off out of an airplane. Bucket: Welcome to the new 'best' show in the Universe. The Superior One. 24 contestants will battle it out in the middle of the wilderness for a chance to get the title of The Superior One. _ A plane sound emerges _ Bucket: Here comes the contestants now _ Screams are heard as the contestants are pushed out of the airplane _ Match: Ahhhhh were not going to survive Pen: Um I will * Pen grabs Tennis Ball Pen: All I have to do is land on you Tennis Ball Tennis Ball: Um no you won't! Pen: Fine be that way, ok Carmex let me land on you Carmex: Um I may be nice but I'm not a pushover so you can't use me Pen: Fine well were only 5 feet before crashing Everyone but Balloon: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! _ Crash _ Bucket: Welcome contestants Tennis Ball: Ow Ice Cream: That hurt Balloon: Oh come on I'm still falling at a very slow rate >:( Salt: Are you ok Pepper? Pepper: Yea Salt, are you ok? Salt: Perfect since your here Bucket: Welcome contestants to the wilderness Part 2 ~ The Game Is About Strength Bucket: Now that your all here lets get to it Tennis Racket: Wait get to it!? Did you not just see us fall out of a plane I'm pretty sure only half of us survived Bucket: Fine * Bucket murders everyone then turns on the recovery center * Beeb Boop Bob Bing! Bucket: Ok there better Tennis Racket: Oh ok Bucket: Now time for the first challenge Woody: Challenge aheehahaheeah!!!!!!! Bucket: Calm down Leafy: Oh we don't even get to settle Bucket: The first challenge is about strength Firey: The game is about strength! duh Woody: Aeeeehhheeahea!!!! Mint: Oh I'm not ready for this Casey: I'm totally ready Lip Balm: Ugh this place is stupid and gross just like you Carmex Carmex: What did I do Lip Balm: Everything Suite Case: I'm ready Bucket: Now the first challenge involves weights Bow: Oh no not that Butter Knife: Ha I'm strong I'll totally win Knife: As if I may not be a jock but I'm a jerk and jerks always win Butter Knife: Yea good luck you so dull that people don't say my pencils dull they say my knifes dull haha Pencil: Hey! Knife: Your so dull that....uh...dang well your still going to loose Bucket: Contestants follow me this way to the challenge area Part 3 ~ I Can't Push Anymore Bucket: Welcome to the challenge area Lip Balm: It's gross like Carmex Carmex: :( Bucket: Your challenge is to push this 500 pound weight across this 10 foot lane Mint: Um ok Bucket: Now everyone choose a pedestal * Everyone chooses a pedestal Bucket: On the count of three you may begin to push your weights..... 1....... 2........3!!!!!! Salt: Omg it's to heavy Butter Knife: Ha this is easy *starts to push her weight Knife: Yea easy *tries to push his weight but it doesn't move* Bucket: Ok right now Butter Knife is the leader Pen: Why won't it move? Eraser: because you have no muscles Pepper: Omg Salt look i moved it 1 eighth of an inch Salt: Yay Orange Juice: Wow a whole foot Casey: Hmm how am I going to do this Suite Case: Yay I'm almost their just 9.99 feet left Bucket: STOP! Carmex: Huh? Bucket: Butter Knife wins Butter Knife: Ha I told you Bucket: Now Butter Knife in a little bit you will choose 11 contestants to be safe with you from elimination, and the other 12 will be up for elimination Butter Knife: Hmm this choice will be easy Part 4 ~ I Choose You!!!!! (Elimination Poll Is Closed) Bucket: Okay Butter Knife, choose 11 contestants to be safe from elimination with you Butter Knife: Hmm, well, let's see I'll choose Casey, Tennis Racket, Carmex, Suite Case, Mint, Bubble, Tennis Ball, Ice Cream, Pen, Firey, and.... Knife: Please me.... please me....... Butter Knife: Orange Juice Knife: D: Orange Juice: Yes Bucket: Which means Pencil, Match, Woody, Balloon, Eraser, Leafy, Salt, Pepper, Lip Balm, Knife, Cheesy, and Bow are up for elimination Bow: What I have to tweet this, Bow... gets... put... up for..... elimination.....#BOWLOVE!!!! Bucket: Now viewers vote one of these contestants out of the show Bucket: Voting ends 11/10/2014 Part 5 ~ You Are Outta Here! Buckeyt: Welcome back, it's now time to see which contestants the veiwers voted out Cheesy: Oh man the veiwers chedder not have voted me *slaps knee* Leafy: Wow just wow Bucket: We received 6 votes Lip Balm: That's week Bucket: Yea whatever, contestants with 0 votes are Woody, Balloon, Eraser, Salt, Pepper, Knife, and Bow Woody: Ehhhahha Eraser: Ugh! Salt: Yay Pepper we're safe Pepper: Yea and 0 votes to Bow: Well good thing no one voted me, totally tweeting this, Bow.... is..... safe from..... elimination..... 0 votes.... chairs.... BOWLOVE!!!! Bucket: You all get tickets Knife: What do they go to Bucket: Nothing they're just stupid chuck e' cheeze tickets Balloon: Aww Bucket: Now for you 5 you all received 1 vote but 1 of you received 2 Pencil: Um we kind of got that Bucket: By random choice I'll reveal 3 of you that are safe which will be Match, Leafy, and Lip Balm Pencil: What Lip Balm: Ha sucker! Bucket: Final contestant safe issssssss.............. Pencil Cheesy: What but I didn't do anything wrong Bucket: You're just unlikeable I guess, well Cheesy pack your bags cause your getting a one way ticket to looserville population you Cheesy: I don't have bags though Bucket: Well that will make it easier Cheesy: Well this is sad Bucket: Say goodbye to the first contestant of The Superior One......See you guys next episode when the final 23 take a dive in death